Bye, Bye Minerva
by elizabethsk4
Summary: This takes place after the Lost Colony, Minerva and Artemis plan a rendezvous.  Holly is trapped and plans some revenge shall we say.


**Hi guys, I'm not finished with the series yet but I love Artemis Fowl. Minerva on the other hand, not so much. You should probably not read this if you are a strong supporter of Minerva.**

After Artemis got home to Ireland from the time tunnel, Minerva couldn't wait to see him. Three years may have passed for her, but she hadn't lost her interest in him. She wanted to be his friend and also to know what had happened, same as the rest of the world. Artemis too, wanted to see her. So, the two arranged a rendezvous. They were to meet at a cliff that overlooked the ocean right off the coast of Ireland. Now you should know that when Minerva found out Holly was an elf that had been involved with Artemis countless numbers of times, she became envious. Holly, to her was just a distraction to Artemis. Holly was just keeping Artemis away from her, as she viewed it. So Minerva came up with a plan. She simply discovered that the fairy filters looked at anything that involved certain keywords. So Minerva began to send emails to an email address of her brothers that was hardly ever opened. She sent every possible word that would make the fairy people uneasy. So finally, Holly was sent to investigate. Big mistake. When Holly entered the household in France, nothing happened. After all she had been given permission years before. Holly proceeded to find Minerva. When she heard Minerva's voice coming from her office she flew soundlessly to check it out. As soon as she landed at the doorway a net was dropped. Very amateur but sure enough Holly was trapped and almost instantaneously Minerva's men had Holly trapped in a cell in the basement. As it turned out, Minerva never was in the room, it had simply been a recording. Minerva finally came down, and from the room outside she pushed a button, allowing her voice to be transmitted through the speakers in Holly's cell. Minerva said, "Ah, Holly is it? It's been too long. So many adventures you and Artemis have been on wouldn't you say?" Holly was unsure of the situation but responded saying, "Hello Minerva, what do you want?" Minerva answered, "I just want some answers. It seems that you and Artemis spend quite some time together, doesn't it?" Holly was beginning to see her point, "Yes, Artemis and I do spend time together, we are friends." Minerva wasn't satisfied by this,"Look Holly, I know you two are clearly more than friends, isn't it just wrong though?" Holly was mad now, "Minerva, we are just friends and we care about each other, we're all the other's got." Minerva was persistent, "That isn't true, Artemis has got me. I plan to meet up with him. That would leave you with no one." Holly said, "Artemis and I will always be friends, have you learned nothing from him. He has changed and you really should too." Minerva disregarded that, "Holly, I am going to do Artemis a favor and just leave you in here for a long time. It will be better for everyone. Oh, and yes, I have learned from him, if I hadn't I'd be turning you over to science right about now." And with that the fifteen year old left. She had a date with Artemis Fowl.

Holly knew where they would meet, Artemis had told her about how he liked to just sit at the cliff and watch the waves flow in. When the last time he actually did that was, Holly wasn't sure. Holly had to get out of here, knowing Minerva she would just let her deteriorate down there. So Holly began to make a plan. Somehow Minerva had to go; she was a psycho teenager with an oversized brain.

Minerva had skipped upstairs to pack the picnic basket. When she was done she had her driver take her to the cliff. It was perfect and romantic and there Artemis Fowl sat, waiting for her. The two talked about everything, from their childhoods to new cancer cures they were thinking of.

Meanwhile, Holly had gotten out of her holding cell. Clearly the French girl hadn't thought of Holly being a trained professional. She alerted Foaly of the crazy girl's plan. Minerva obviously needed to take a break and learn to be normal…er. Somehow she needed to get Minerva away from Artemis for a while. Artemis knew things, and if he trusted Minerva she might learn about them. With Minerva knowing about all the fairy secrets she might spark a flame in her will to get that prize. That was the last thing they needed at the moment. Holly arranged for a slight scare. Her plan was simple and ingenious. And it would drive Minerva insane, but make her not like Artemis as much, hopefully.

So Holly flew to the cliff and shielded herself, floating about twenty-five feet above them. She set her equipment to pick up their conversation. "Artemis, I've been wondering, how did you ever find out about the demons? I mean there must have been some other… resource, perhaps?" This was bad Minerva was prying at what Artemis knew about the underworld. Holly had to make her move now. Could she do it? Yes, it was for the whole world, both of them actually. Artemis seemed to ponder on Minerva's question and started to answer, "Well, actually there were… resources, I guess. What I'm going to tell you is strictly confidential, if Holly knew, she'd kill me." "Oh shut up Artemis," Holly thought. Just as Artemis was about to start his revelation Holly turned her shield off. "Artemis!" Holly said. "Holly!" Artemis replied. Holly flew down lower. She embraced Artemis tightly. Minerva was dumbfounded, "How did you… but that was… it's not possible… what... huh?" Minerva started to stand up to separate the two. But just then Holly was about to make Minerva go insane. And plus, Holly would get to indulge in double pleasure. Holly picked her head up from Artemis's embrace and looked him in his multicolored eyes. Artemis seemed to know what Holly was going to do, and with a twinkle of his eyes, he approved. Artemis leaned into Holly and they kissed. It was significant and engaging. They hadn't seen each other in over a month, which was a long time to be away from your best friend. Meanwhile, while the happy duo shared their moment Minerva went crazy. "Artemis, you… you… cheating idiot! That kiss was meant for me! Holly is supposed to be locked up!" But Artemis brushed it off; Holly wouldn't let him go anyway. So Minerva continued as she started to step backward, "Artemis Fowl the Second, if you want me then you'd better stop kissing her right now!" Minerva was so lost in her rage that she must have forgotten that they were on a cliff. And so, unaware of the danger below, she slipped off. Artemis and Holly were refined now. "Holly, she is crazy, I agree, but to die now… she doesn't warrant that." Holly knew that Artemis was right, "You think that I let her die? Well, for once in your short life, you are wrong. Foaly was a help. Why don't you go look." So Artemis looked out over the edge to see Minerva who had landed on an inflatable apparatus. Now, she was about to get flown to wherever the LEP had in mind. "Holly, why did you do it though?" Artemis inquired. "She isn't over the demon thing, surely you could tell. If you told her anything about The People, than she might revert to her old ways and schemes. She locked me up after all," Holly explained. Artemis must not have been that heartbroken because he and Holly shared the rest of Minerva's picnic. Minerva would have some… fun shall we say in the next few months.


End file.
